Vegas and Booze
by DougieM
Summary: The Shield, Ambrolleigns one shot. Alcohol and sex. The Shield spend the night at Dean's home in Las Vegas after spending the past few days on the road, they end up drinking and having some slightly unexpected fun.


Vegas and Booze. The Shield, Ambrolleigns one shot. Alcohol and sex. The Shield spend the night at Dean's home in Las Vegas after spending the past few days on the road, they end up drinking and having some slightly unexpected fun. . "I'm glad I'm not going home until tomorrow, I need rest after that." Seth said as he, Roman and Dean entered Dean's Las Vegas home, it was quite late after finishing the show. The boys walked into the kitchen and dumped their bags down. "I need to relax and sleep." Dean told them, "Anything you guys need just take it." Roman opened the fridge and peeked inside, "Why do you have so much beer? There are at least two dozen cans here." "Not just beer, whiskey and vodka too." Seth pointed out, gesturing at a couple of litres of vodka and a litre of whiskey which were sitting in bottles on the worktop. "I stocked up in case you wanted a drink after the show." Dean informed them. "How much do you expect us to go through?" Seth asked, looking at Dean tucking a lock of blond hair behind his ear. "A bit." Dean admitted. "I didn't know how much you'd want." Roman chucked cans of beer to both Seth, who was leaning against a worktop, and Dean, who was still standing by the door, just pulling his hands out of the pockets of his leather jacket to catch it before it hit him. Roman pulled a third can out, popped the top, turned and shut the fridge. Roman took a swig and asked "Well, what now?" "Now we drink." Dean said. . The next morning. Dean woke first to find himself lying on his bed, his head resting on Seth's thigh only a few inches from his cock, he slowly sat up and it took him a few seconds to realise that Roman was on the other side of Seth and all three of them were naked. Their clothes were scattered on the floor around the room, an empty whiskey bottle carelessly left on the bed. Dean noticed Seth stirring and gently shook him awake. "Seth, come on. Man, what happened last night?" Dean asked. Seth woke and hoisted himself onto his elbows; he looked around "Why are we naked? What did we do last night? How wasted were we? Why do I stink of whiskey?" Seth inquired, obviously noticing their nakedness and not able to remember anything. "Not so loud." Roman mumbled. He turned over and fell off the edge of the bed. He pulled himself onto his knees and rubbed his forehead, he turned his head slightly to notice how little Dean and Seth were wearing. "Did we do what I think we did last night?" He questioned. "Is that a video camera?" Seth said, he saw the look on Dean's face and pointed to a shelf on the far wall where a small camcorder sat, pointing right towards them, "Over there on that shelf." Dean got off the bed and walked up to it, he removed the camera from the shelf. "It's mine. That's not where I keep it though." "Anything on it?" Roman asked. "One sec." Dean replied, he quickly started up a laptop on a nearby desk and plugged the camcorder into it. "Come take a look." The other two men walked over, both finding their respective underwear and pulling them on. "This is from last night." Dean told them and started playing a clip. . The clip started with a shirtless Roman putting it on the self and angling it toward the bed, his movements giving away that he was drunk; as Roman moved away a naked and obviously turned on Seth could be seen on the bed Dean pouring whiskey on his chest and stomach and attempting to pull his own clothes off at the same time. Roman was at the side of his bed removing the last of his clothing. They were all obviously very drunk, they would never have normally given into these urges. Dean in the clip clambered on top of and kissed Seth, shoving his tongue down his throat, their erections rubbing together. When Dean came up for air he slid down Seth and started licking the whiskey off of Seth's chest and stomach whilst he started moaning. Roman knelt on the side of the bed and kissed Seth too but stopped when Seth grabbed the Samoan's erect penis and started stroking it. Dean licked the end of Seth's cock before sliding down over the shaft, his tongue expertly working Seth's erection. Seth moaned again and started pumping Roman's cock, pre cum starting to cover his hand and the inside of Dean's mouth, Dean started masturbating whilst sucking on Seth. Roman's cock exploded, cum coming over all of Seth's hand. Seth could be heard murmuring the other men's names as he came in Dean's mouth, his hand slid off Roman's penis. Dean pulled off of Seth's penis and kissed Roman; coming over the bed sheet between Seth's spread legs. Dean and Roman lay down on either side of Seth and all three men seemingly fell asleep within seconds. . Dean paused the clip there and looked at the other men as if to say 'well, your thoughts?' "Well that explains that." Seth said, raising his hand which was covered in Roman's dried semen. "We made a pornographic film, we made a porno!" Roman moaned. "Did you enjoy it?" Dean asked. Roman and Seth both gave him strange looks. "What if it gets out?" Seth asked. "It won't. Only we know about it and this is the only clip, we're not going to send it to anyone." Dean said. "Maybe we should cut back on the drinks next time." Roman told them. "Or we don't and we have fun." Dean insisted, "Look we were obviously enjoying it, you can't tell me that you hadn't had those sorts of thoughts before." "Ok." Seth said, "We don't cut down on the drink and we… have fun. But we tell no one of this. Those Tumblr girls would go crazy." 


End file.
